Let Me Be Me
by StarLight-Eyes00
Summary: Kagome is tired of being known as 'Kikyo's reincarnation'.She would do anything to be her own person.Anything.(sorry,I suck at summaries,but if you like my other stories, you'll probably like this one too)
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Kagome laid in her bed, reminiscing on the times when she worried about whether or not her make-up looked right, or whether she said the right thing to the cute boy in her class. Not anymore, no, now not only did she have to worry about staying alive throughout demon attacks, and protecting pieces of a sacred jewel she had broken, but she had to save the world with her companions too.  
  
Kagome sighed, and turned over to her other side. Part of her felt guilty for leaving Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku so abruptly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in the feudal era much longer, at least without exploding into tears.  
  
Kagome knew that deep down, part of Inuyasha pained to see Kagome. Ever since Naraku finally ridded the world of the earth corpse of Kikyo, Inuyasha avoided eye contact with Kagome. If it wasn't for the Shikon No Tama, she probably would've stayed in her time, even though she knew she would be devastated. As long as Inuyasha was happy, she would learn to live with it. And if not, she would join Kikyo in Hell.  
  
Kagome slowly sat up. As much as she hated it, she knew she had to go back, so she got off her bed, and walked towards her bedroom door, but stopped when she reached her mirror. She looked at the girl staring back at her. Kikyo's reincarnation, and nothing more. The only difference between the two was Kagome's eyes, they were much more spirited, and cheerful, while Kikyo's were cold and serious. Kagome's long raven black hair was identical to Kikyo's, but Kikyo tied hers up, while she let it down.  
  
Kagome sighed, and walked out of her room. She stepped down the stairs, and put on her best fake smile when she reached her mother.  
  
"Kagome! Do you want me to run another hot bath for you? Do you want to eat something?" her mother asked cheerfully.  
  
"No no, I need to go back to the other era now. Is my bike outside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, and I packed your bag with some essentials."  
  
"'Essentials'?"  
  
"Don't worry. Just a few medical things, some clothes, and a few other things..."  
  
"Okay." Kagome replied with uncertainty." Bye Mom, oh, and tell grampa and Souta I said bye."  
  
"Okay honey. Bye, have a safe trip!" her mother called as Kagome picked up her backpack and ran out the front door. Kagome slowed down as she neared the shrine. She entered it, picked up her bike that was near the door, and stood beside the well. She looked down, and sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about Inuyasha. She shook the thought from her mind, and jumped in.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha leaned on the well. Random thoughts ran through his head, but they were all about Kagome. He couldn't look at her anymore, and it was killing him. Why did she have to look so much like Kikyo?  
  
That's when he smelt it. A tear. Kagome's tear. He looked into the well just as a it exploded with light. When they light faded, only Kagome and her bike were left. He watched as she sighed, and whipped her tear away.  
  
She looked up, and nearly jumped when she saw Inuyasha staring down at her. But as soon as they locked glances, he turned his head and looked away.  
  
"Took you long enough wench." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"I told you three days Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "Could you help me up? I have my bike with me."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
"Didn't think so." Kagome whispered to herself. She looked back up, and notice Inuyasha was still there. She shrugged her shoulders, and decided to leave her bike in the well so she could get it later. She slowly grabbed a random vine, and climbed up. Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha was still there, looking away whenever she looked at him.  
  
"Wanna give me a hand?" Kagome sighed as she started having trouble getting further up.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm, and lifted her over the edge of the well. He turned around, his back facing her, and started to walk away, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Why were you crying wench?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
  
Kagome stopped, and stared at the back of his head. Surely, he wasn't that dense? Her anger rose inside her, and she stormed past him.  
  
"None of your business." Kagome whispered angerly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as she slowly began to run away.  
  
"What did I say?" Inuyasha thought aloud.  
  
  
  
It's kinda short, but it's a prologue. I'll be posting the first chapter soon, don't worry ( ^-^ ) Kirby says R&R! 


	2. Shattered Reflection

Shattered Reflection  
  
Kagome ran towards the village. She knew she would feel better when she saw Sango and Shippo, even when she saw the hentai Miroku. She cursed herself as her eyes began to sting with unshed tears, but she held them in. She looked back, and saw that Inuyasha was no where in sight, so she slowed down. 'Must still be at the well' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome entered the village, and walked into Kaede's hut. Just as Kagome had expected, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting inside.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, and jumped on her right shoulder. Kagome smiled and nodded, lifted her hand to mess Shippo's hair.  
  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku welcomed.  
  
Inuyasha burst through the entrance, causing Kagome to jump, and Shippo to lose his balance and fall off her shoulder. Luckily, Kagome caught him, and held him close to her.  
  
Kagome turned around, and when she saw it was Inuyasha, she turned back to Sango.  
  
"Sango, would you mind joining me in a bath in a hot spring?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Actually, I just took a-"Sango started, but stopped when she noticed Kagome's tone. "Oh alright."  
  
Kagome nodded, lifted her backpack to he shoulder, picked up her bow and arrows, and started to exit the hut, nearly knocking Inuyasha over when she harshly brushed shoulders with him purposely.  
  
Kagome walked outside, Sango at her side.  
  
"Still wont look at you, will he?" Sango asked with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Not only that, but today, he asked me why I was crying!" Kagome replied.  
  
"What's wrong with that? That's a good thing." Sango replied.  
  
"I guess...But I figured he'd know by now why I'm mad. I just wish I didn't look so much like Kikyo." Kagome replied quietly.  
  
"Kagome. Don't do this to yourself. So what if you're her reincarnation? Inuyasha's just going to have to deal with it."  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango, and nodded.  
  
"Arigato Sango. You're always there when I need a helping hand."  
  
Sango nodded, and smiled back at her.  
  
They reached the hot spring, and were quick to get undressed and enter the water. Even though Kagome had already taken a bath in her time today, she still felt as if she had needed this.  
  
That's when she felt it. A shard. It was nearing her, fast.  
  
"Sango! Get out of the water. NOW!" Kagome ordered, and quickly jumped out of the water.  
  
Sango wanted to ask why, but did what Kagome told her to do. She got out, and got dressed, not bothering to dry herself.  
  
Kagome clumsily dried her self, an threw on her clothes. They both finished getting dressed, and Kagome ran to Sango's side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked as Kagome picked up her bow and arrows.  
  
"Shh! Something's coming! Something with a shard." Kagome replied. She felt it getting nearer and nearer. It was coming fast, so she grabbed Sango, and they jumped into a nearby bush.  
  
Kagome placed her finger to her mouth, to motion that they should stay quiet. Sango nodded, and waited. Kagome got her bow, and picked up an arrow. She took aim as a large snake demon emerged from the nearby trees. It looked at Kagome as her arrow glowed with her power. It slithered towards her at an incredible speed. She quickly let go of the arrow, but the snake dodged it easily.  
  
Kagome scrambled to get another arrow, but she knew she would be able to shoot it fast enough. Worst of all, Sango left her boomerang in the hut.  
  
Sango stood up, and took out her sword. She charged at the demon, even though the snake demon was way too strong.  
  
Kagome was grateful for Sango, because this gave her time to concentrate on her target. She readied her arrow, and allowed some of her energy to enter it. It glowed it's usual pink hue, and she shot it at the demon. It landed directly between it's eyes, where the shard was, and the arrow exploded with light. The demon screamed loudly, but managed to shake the arrow off. It turned it's attention to Kagome, and started to charge towards her. She screamed, and just as it was about to attack her, it stopped. It fell over, revealing Inuyasha and his Tetseiga.  
  
"His forehead." Kagome screamed to Inuyasha, and he immediately knew what she meant. He lunged towards the Shikon No Tama shard, and ripped it out of the demon effortlessly.  
  
Kagome sighed, and fell back, her arms stretched out. 'Can't I even have a nice bath without being attacked?' Kagome thought as she shut her eyes, not noticing Inuyasha running to her side to check if she was okay.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, and neared her face. His face inched it's way towards hers, and he began sniffing for blood. Kagome's eyes shot open, and Inuyasha looked away. He jumped up, and reluctantly, helped Kagome up.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome mumbled quietly, and walked towards Sango, who was being helped (and groped) by Miroku.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango screeched, and smacked Miroku over the head.  
  
Kagome shook her head at Miroku. When will he learn? Kagome passed by the hot spring, and she looked down at it. Anger overwhelmed her as she saw Kikyou staring back at her. She kicked the water, shattering the reflection.  
  
  
  
Hi! This is kind of a short and uneventful chapter, sorry!  
  
Lady Egypt brought the point that Kikyou's hair is longer than Kagome's, well, I'll tell you this much. Next chapter will explain everything.  
  
( ^-^ ) Kirby says R&R 


	3. Horrible Mistake

Horrible Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Kagome drew heavy breaths as she stared down at the water. The steady ripples slowed and her reflection returned. She turned away and shuddered. What could she do? What would stop her from looking like Kikyou? She looked down at the water again. She noticed that her anger had made her eyes resemble Kikyou's even more. She watched as her long hair flowed in the wind. Her hair was much longer than when she first met Inuyasha. She had let her hair grow ever since she was a little kid. Her hair always took so long to grow back, so she stopped cutting her hair. Now it was identical to Kikyou's in every way, and she hated it.  
  
That was when it hit her like a ton a bricks. The answer she had been looking for. Her hair. It was what made her resemble Kikyou the most. If she could change it, then she would be her own person. 'But what could I do to change it? Maybe I could cut it. But only a little. Like when I first met Inuyasha.' Kagome thought to herself. She dreaded the thought of cutting her hair, but she dreaded the thought of living like this even more.  
  
She didn't want to get a haircut in her time, because her family didn't have much money with the supplies and all, and a haircut would be too much. Then she remembered something.  
  
~*~*~FlashBack~*~*~  
  
Sango stood up, and took out her sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had a sword! She could get Sango to cut her hair with the sword! It would be big enough, so that her hair would be even. Not to mention the fact that Sango was her best friend, and she could trust her with anything.  
  
Kagome pulled Sango aside, and motioned for Sango to follow her. Sango did so, and followed Kagome for quite a while until they reached an open area.  
  
"Sango. I need you to do something for me." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sure, anything." Sango replied with uncertainty.  
  
"I need you to take your sword, and cut a couple of inches off my hair."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sango, please, I need you to do this."  
  
"Kagome, no, you told me yourself that your hair takes very long to grow back."  
  
"Please, Sango, it's the only way. Besides, you only need to cut off a few inches."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She knew what her friend was going through, and why she wanted to cut off a bit of her hair. Sango nodded sadly, and motioned for her to sit down, and she took out her sword. She gently slid it against Kagome's back, and put Kagome's hair over it, she moved the sword so she saw how much she needed to cut.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha cursed as Kagome walked towards Sango and pulled her away. He was a bit curious as to what they were doing, but he decided he'd have to get rid of Miroku before he followed the two.  
  
"Oi, Miroku." Inuyasha called.  
  
"Hai?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Go back to the village, I think Sango's alone, and she might need you to protect her." Inuyasha lied.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Miroku was gone. Inuyasha chuckled, but returned to the task at hand. He sniffed around, and slowly followed Kagome's scent. He sniffed until he reached large bushes.  
  
'She's behind this.' Inuyasha realized. He slowly moved a few branches so he could see what she was doing. He looked through, and saw a sword coming down on Kagome. He gasped and ran into the clearing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready?" Sango asked as she slowly raised the sword.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome replied, and shut her eyes.  
  
Sango swiftly lowered the sword to Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome heard nearby bushes move suddenly, and she jumped. She felt something hit her lap, and she looked down. Large strands of long black hair laid in her lap. Large strands of HER long black hair. The strands were at least a twelve inches long.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome slowly clenched the hair in her hands as tear began swelling up in her eyes. She stood up very slowly, and turned to Inuyasha, tears flowing freely down her eyes.  
  
"Are you happy now?!" Kagome screamed as she threw the hair in his face. She ran back into the trees, and towards the village, Sango right behind her.  
  
  
  
My whole idea for a story was based upon this(the hair), but I'm adding MUCH more to this story.  
  
Translations:  
  
(Some of you might not understand some of the things in this story, and this part is just for you!)  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Nani-what?  
  
Oi-MASCULIN way of saying 'hey'  
  
Baka-idiot, stupid  
  
Hentai-pervert  
  
( ^-^ ) Kirby says R&R 


	4. Tears Of Happiness

Tears of Happiness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her body screamed for her to stop, but her mind told her to keep running forever. She heard Sango calling her, but Kagome was hesitant to stop. She reached the hot spring they were at a few minutes ago, and decided to stop there. She turned around to wait for Sango, she didn't have to wait long, because thanks to Sango's demon exterminator abilities, she was close behind. Sango stopped in front of Kagome, and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, panting slightly.  
  
"Kagome..."Sango started with a sympathetic look.  
  
"It looks...fine, really. It suits you. I'm used to it already!"  
  
Kagome just stood there emotionless. Her expression resembled Sesshoumaru's, cold and blank. Her eyes showed none of the feelings she felt inside of her. It scared Sango to see her once lively and spirited friend like this. She wished that she could put a smile on her face, she even rather have Kagome frown or burst out into tears, any emotion would do. Anything.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked meekly.  
  
Kagome still remained silent. Slowly, she leaned over, and peered into the water and at her reflection.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood there in shock as Kagome and Sango ran off. His mind was still registering what had just happened. He slowly looked down at the pile of long black hair lying on the ground The realization had finally hit him, and pictures of Kagome ran through his mind. Her once long raven black hair had been cut shorter, much shorter, and it was all his fault.  
  
He picked up a small amount of the hair in his hand and looked down at it. His bangs lowered, covering his eyes. He clenched the hair tightly in frustration.  
  
"Dammit." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a loud frustrated scream, and the strong stench of Kagome's tears entered his senses.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked down at the water, and screamed out, her tears hitting the water. Her hair, though surprisingly even, barely reached her shoulders. Her bangs, which she had taken so much care to grow out, was partially cut. The very front two strands remained their original length, not quite as long as the rest of her hair had once been.  
  
"Kagome, I understand that you feel bad about having your hair cut, but I'm being serious, you look fine. You look great actually." Sango replied, with a hint of hope in her voice. Hope that Kagome would calm down, and not do something she would regret later.  
  
Kagome stood back up, and looked at Sango, eyes still glazed with tears.  
  
"At least I don't look like Kikyo any more." Kagome replied with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Sango smiled, and gently gave Kagome a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before gently letting go of each other. Kagome whipped away her tears, and smiled at Sango.  
  
"I hope Inuyasha realizes that." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I hope Inuyasha bursts into flames." Sango joked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice called from behind them.  
  
They turned around to a very pissed off Miroku mumbling various insults about a certain Hanyou to himself. When he looked up, and saw Sango, he smiled.  
  
"Ah lady Sango and lady Kagome, what a wonderful surprise." Miroku said cheerfully, but froze suddenly.  
  
"Lady Kagome!?"  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes, but Kagome made sure they stayed there.  
  
"Yes Miroku?" Kagome asked meekly.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, and she gave him a look that said 'say the wrong thing, and die'.  
  
Miroku looked back at Kagome, and smiled.  
  
"You look amazing lady Kagome! The hair suits you well." Miroku replied truthfully.  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly, smiling at him with silent gratitude. Kagome looked at them both, and excused herself. She began to walk in a different direction. Sango tried to follow her, but Kagome shook her head, motioning that she wanted some time alone. Sango was hesitant, but had no choice, and let Kagome go.  
  
"Just what happened here?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood there, replaying the occurrences in his head over and over again. Before he knew it, he was subconsciously walking towards the woods, and towards Kagome. He been shaken out of his thoughts when he reached an open field. Sitting under a tree, across the field, sat Kagome, deep in thought.  
  
Inuyasha didn't see her, she was sitting behind a tree, but he knew it was her. As he began to walk closer to her, he got a better look at her hair. He had to admit, it was a lot shorter. Even from behind, he already had a better picture of what she looked like.  
  
He slowly lowered his hand to her shoulder, but she jumped before he even touched her. She spun her head around to Inuyasha, and when she saw it was him, she stood up, and walked away.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha called as he chased after her.  
  
Kagome continued walking away. Ignoring anything he said.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke a little louder.  
  
When he was sure Kagome wouldn't respond, he grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away, still not stopping or turning around to look at him. She just kept walking away.  
  
Inuyasha began to growl, and pushed Kagome against a tree so that she was facing him.  
  
"Dammit woman, listen to me." Inuyasha growled loudly.  
  
Kagome had been a been struck back by Inuyasha's action. Kagome looked up at him, her tears momentarily gone. He stared deep into her eyes, frustration clearly showing in his golden orbs.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered.  
  
"You're...you're looking at me." Kagome finished as she saw him looking at her. At HER, and not Kikyo. He was seeing her for her, and not as a reincarnation.  
  
Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome, his arms dropping to his side. Kagome stood there for a moment, she looked down, a tear rolling down her cheek, and ran into him, her arms wrapping around him in a hug. Inuyasha stood in shock, but slowly embraced her back. Kagome's tears flowing freely, her tears of happiness.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, the characters are SO out of character in this chapter, but at the end, when Kagome hugs Inuyasha, there's been a couple of episode where that happens, so it isn't THAT out of character.  
  
Thank you SO much for the reviews. I'm taking a poll. I'm not too sure if I should continue this story, or if I should just stop it here. I have a few ideas, but I wont bother continuing if you guys don't think I should.  
  
Please help!  
  
( ^-^ ) Kirby says R&R!!  
  
Ja Ne 


	5. Explanations

Explanations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own this cute little Shippo mouse pad ^-^ Kawaii!  
  
I know, I know, I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while, my internet's been down, but I decided that I might just continue, well actually, you guys decided for me :D, thanks for all the support, it's greatly appreciated. I wont make you wait any longer, here's your story!  
  
  
  
"...and then Inuyasha surprised us and Kagome jumped, causing me to cut off a lot of her hair. We ran away, and here we are now." Sango finished.  
  
"I see, and I suspect Kagome did not take it too well." Miroku asked.  
  
"Nope, she was heartbroken."  
  
"I'm also guessing Inuyasha didn't apologize."  
  
"Didn't have a chance to, she...Well we, ran away before he would say a thing."  
  
"I see," Miroku replied, and gave Sango a knowing look.  
  
"Don't give me that look." Sango growled.  
  
"What look?" Miroku asked innocently, still keeping that same look on his face.  
  
"That look! You know very well what you're doing!" Sango whined.  
  
Miroku remained silent.  
  
"Okay, okay, I guess it wasn't completely his fault that he surprised us, and we ran before he could apologize." Sango admitted quietly, but paused and looked up at Miroku." But if he just looked at Kagome normally in the first place, none of this would have happened. You saw the way he treated her!"  
  
Miroku sighed, and nodded in agreement. He moved to Sango's side, and smiled at her.  
  
"Now that that's over, we can concentrate on the important things." Miroku said slyly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but was only a few moments. It was Sango's voice that shocked them back to reality.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" echoed through the trees, followed by a loud slap.  
  
Kagome shook her head in realization of what Miroku had done. 'He never learns.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha started quietly.  
  
"Hai Inuyasha?"  
  
"You look...nice." he stated quietly.  
  
Kagome blushed lightly, nodding slowly in appreciation. She was glad he was able to look at her again, the past year had been brutal. Kagome learned the price she had to pay for the man she cared for, and, dare she say, loved.  
  
Kagome had realized she loved Inuyasha for quite a while now, and she knew he loved her too, but not nearly as much as he loved Kikyou. He cared for her dearly, and risked his own life repeatedly, but if he had to choose between Kagome and Kikyou, the answer was obvious, he wanted Kikyou.  
  
Kagome forced the thoughts out of her mind, this was a joyous occasion, Inuyasha was back, why ruin it with her troublesome thoughts?  
  
"Guess we should get back to Sango and the hentai." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and bent down so Kagome could get on his back. Kagome jumped on, and Inuyasha raced off.  
  
"I guess I should go home and show my mom..." Kagome thought aloud.  
  
"No." Inuyasha replied simply.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?!"  
  
"We have to defeat Naraku."  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think it'll matter if I take a few days off."  
  
"You said that since you graduated your school thing you'd go back less."  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a family!"  
  
"So do I, but you don't see me chasing after Sesshoumaru ever two seconds." Inuyasha replied jokingly.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do or say, I'm going home today." Kagome pouted.  
  
"Feh, that's what you think." Inuyasha replied as he came to a halt in front of Sango.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked as she jumped of Inuyasha's back.  
  
Sango eyed Inuyasha suspiciously before turning to Kagome with a look of confusion.  
  
Kagome ignored Sango's looks, and noticed Miroku. Not only was he on the ground, but he had a huge red hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked when she noticed Kagome's wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
"Sango, would you mind helping me with my things? I need to go back home and it seems all my things are scattered around." Kagome replied and motioned for her to go inside the hut. Sango obliged and Kagome followed her in so that they could have some privacy.  
  
"What just happened?" Sango started.  
  
"We, well, he looked at me Sango. He looked at ME. Don't you get it? The haircut did it, he's back to normal." Kagome squealed.  
  
"But at what price? Kagome, have you forgotten already?" Sango said as she wrapped her hand around some of Kagome's now short hair.  
  
Kagome sighed, and slowly pushed Sango's hand away. "Sango, I haven't forgotten, but can't you see what's happening? Why must you make everything so negative, why can't you be happy for me?"  
  
Sango let out a loud sigh and nodded her head. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. In the few short years Kagome had stayed in this realm, the two had become closest of friends. Telling each other everything and anything, hiding nothing.  
  
"So has he said he loved you yet?"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Well? Did he?" Sango asked in amusement.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to reply with the obvious no, when Inuyasha came through the door.  
  
"Oi, Kaede's asking for you, it has to do with the Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha said, but paused as he noticed Kagome's slight blush when he came through the door. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, and Kagome hid her face to cover up the blush.  
  
"Hai, hai." Kagome said in desperation as she ran past him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango for an answer, but Sango gave him a dangerous look.  
  
She whispered low enough so she knew only he could hear. "You're the reason she's in so much pain, Inuyasha, but Kagome is once again happy, I thank you for that."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, understanding her words. Just as he was about to turn around to leave the hut, he smelled a familiar scent, a loud growl erupted in the back of his throat.  
  
"Him." Was all Inuyasha muttered.  
  
He ran outside, and grabbed Kagome. She shrieked in shock, but calmed down when she saw it was Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's here." Inuyasha said as he dropped Kagome and stood in front of her in protective gesture.  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"No, the wimpy wolf." Inuyasha replied, and Kagome fell over anime style.  
  
"What's wrong with Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's gonna start a fight, and run away before I get a chance to rip his fucking head off."  
  
"Ha, like you could even touch me." A voice said from inside a wind tunnel spinning towards the two.  
  
"Wolf" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Give me back my woman dog shit." Kouga said as the wind slowly came to a complete halt.  
  
"Kouga-kun." Kagome said with a lecturing tone.  
  
"My fair Kagome, is that you?" Kouga asked as he began sniffing her.  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly.  
  
"What has the half breed done to you?"  
  
Kagome tensed at his question, but remained calm.  
  
"No matter, you're still as radiant as always." Kouga replied, and lifted Kagome's hand to his lips.  
  
"Enough with your pointless talk wimp, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fight me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kouga smirked and turned towards him, crouching down in a defensive stance.  
  
Inuyasha grasped the hilt of the Tetsiega, and pulled out the sword. He lifted it, and Kouga came running towards him. Inuyasha got out of the way, but was too slow, and lost his balance, Kouga took the opportunity to get another attack, and raced towards him, his claws outstretched and ready to attack. Inuyasha expected this, and brought the Tetseiga down on Kouga, Kouga barely managed to miss it, but was fast enough so the Tetseiga only managed to get a skin deep cut into his left arm.  
  
Kouga looked at the wound, and smirked.  
  
"You've gotten quicker..."Kouga stated with amusement, and looked at Inuyasha. "But not fast enough." He said as he ran to Inuyasha and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Inuyasha bent down in pain, but recovered quickly. He raised the sword and was about to bring it down on Kouga when a familiar sound rang through the forest.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed before Inuyasha had a chance to touch Kouga. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, and Kagome ran to Kouga, Sango and Miroku running right behind her.  
  
She checked his arm, and was relieved to see it was completely healed.  
  
"Kouga-kun! Are you okay?" Kagome asked with worry.  
  
Kouga smiled, and gave Inuyasha a look of victory. Sango sighed, and rolled her eyes, it was the same story every time Kouga ran into them.  
  
"I'm fine, he hardly touched me." Kouga smirked.  
  
The paralyzing hold of the necklace wore off, and Inuyasha jumped to his feet. He cleared his throat loudly. Kagome turned his attention to him, and after making sure that he was fine, she turned back to Kouga.  
  
"I'm not done with you." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"But I am. Unlike you, I protect people. My pack needs me, goodbye my fair Kagome." Kouga said and sped away.  
  
"Umm Kagome..." Sango said as she pointed behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned on her heel to meet a very steamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked unsteadily.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, only growled louder. Kagome knew he was trying extremely hard to remain calm, usually by now he was exploding.  
  
Kagome suppressed a laugh as Inuyasha's face reddened from his rage that was obviously took much effort to hold in.  
  
Kagome moved her hand towards him cautiously, afraid he might explode at her touch. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder, and he slowly relaxed under her touch.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in amusement.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, and nodded calmly.  
  
"Let's go." Sango said as she began to walk back to the Kaede's hut. "Kaede still needs to talk to Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded, and they all headed back.  
  
When they got to Kaede, she was mixing some herbs with Shippo's help.  
  
"Kaede, you wanted to talk about the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked as she stepped to Kaede's side.  
  
"Hai." Kaede said, not shifting her gaze from the herbs. "As you know, the youkai attacks have been at a minimum. In fact, if it wasn't for the youkai that attacked Sango and yourself, it would've been months since we had an attack dealing with a shard.  
  
Kaede stopped mixing her herbs, and turned to Kagome. She stood in shock for a moment as she realized Kagome's hair was quite a bit shorter.  
  
"What happened?" Kaede asked curiously.  
  
Kagome sighed, she was beginning to get tired of hearing that.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Now, Kaede you were saying...?" Kagome replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, it seems to me that the many, if not all of the Shikon shards now belong to either you or Naraku."  
  
"Meaning?" Sango asked.  
  
"To get the rest of 'em, we gotta fight Naraku, and defeat him." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Exactly." Kaede whispered.  
  
.  
  
Wow, this has got to be the longest Chapter I have ever written, yet I am greatly disappointed. It seems this story is turning into my other stories. Simplistic and full of poor vocabulary. My apologies for taking so long to update. 


	6. Sesshoumaru

Sesshomaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, but I sure wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru ;)  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update! I promise to update sooner! Honest!  
  
(-) Kirby says R&R!  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Inuyasha commanded. Sango rolled her eyes at him, and sighed.  
  
"It's not that easy. Naraku isn't like any other demon we've fought before. We can barely survive one of his detachments, and he will be much harder to defeat. We cannot just walk up to him and demand a fight, we have to think first."  
  
"Think about what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You weren't honestly thinking of just attacking him without a plan were you?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at him. A plan? Why would they need a plan. They never used a plan before, and they won almost every battle.  
  
"You were going to just barge into his castle, wherever it is, and fight him head on!"  
  
Inuyasha gave out a loud 'keh' and walked away.  
  
Kagome shook her head, and turned back to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Well, if we're going to look for Naraku, then we'll be traveling for a while, so I better visit my family and school to make up for the long trip." Kagome paused to make sure Inuyasha was out of sight. "I could use the rest too, knowing Inuyasha, he'll make us walk for days without rest."  
  
"Oi! I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled from inside the hut.  
  
Kagome smirked, and got her backpack. Inuyasha returned to where everyone was sitting, and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Oi! You were just there today!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hai, Kagome. I understand that you want to see your family, but you do understand that we need to get going." Sango added.  
  
"Hai, Hai, I know, but I'm going to get a few more items since the trip will be longer." Kagome replied, and lifted her backpack to her shoulder.  
  
"No way! You always bring extra weight, and I always end up carrying it all." Inuyasha complained.  
  
Kagome sighed, and looked at the ground, "I guess that means no Ramen..." Kagome replied with fake depression.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, and growled. She always knew how to beat him.  
  
"Okay, okay! Go home. But when you get back, there better be a LOT of Ramen in your bag,"  
  
Kagome smiled, and began walking away, she waved goodbye, and continued on. Inuyasha paused. 'Maybe I should... Remind her to get Ramen.' He thought to himself.  
  
He ran after her with incredible speed. He caught up with her within seconds. She had one leg over the edge, and was about to lift the other one.  
  
"Oi, Kagome." Inuyasha called.  
  
Kagome turned around, and rolled her eyes. "I have to go Inuyasha, I'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
"Keh, I know that, just remember the Ramen...And be quick."  
  
Kagome nodded, and jumped down the well.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, and watch the light glow emit from the well. That's when he smelt it.  
  
"Kuso." Inuyasha whispered. He turned around to see Sesshoumaru, and for once in his life, he had an expression of shock, but it quickly fade, and he walked to the well.  
  
"What's this?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he looked down the well. "She's not there."  
  
Inuyasha looked around, and started panicking. He couldn't let Sesshoumaru know that Kagome's from a different time. What if he could travel through the well too?  
  
"Does it have anything to do with her...indecent clothing?"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, anger evident in his expression.  
  
"Are you going to explain, or do I need to find out myself?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked down the well again.  
  
"Leave." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, and stood behind the well. "Why don't I try this out myself?"  
  
"No!" Inuyasha yelled, and pushed Sesshoumaru away.  
  
"Why not? Enlighten me, dear brother."  
  
Inuyasha stood up straight, and took out his Tetseiga.  
  
"Do you want to fight or not?" Inuyasha asked and readied himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, and walked back to the well.  
  
"Not this time." Sesshoumaru sighed, "Even though there's nothing better than watching you in defeat."  
  
Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru disappear, and reappear by the well.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and looked away. "Don't, onegai, leave."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there. He turned around, and slowly walked back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Did I hear right? Is my brother pleading?" Sesshoumaru asked in amusement.  
  
Inuyasha growled, but nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, and began walking away. "I'll leave you now, but I will be back."  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. He decided that the first thing he had to do was to tell Kagome. He jumped into the well, and allowed himself to be enveloped by the light.  
  
Kagome opened the door, and stepped inside.  
  
"I'm back!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome saw her brother running down the stairs, but he came to a speeding halt when he saw her.  
  
"Kagome? What happened to you hair?" he asked.  
  
Kagome frowned, and placed her hands on her hips. "That's not very nice!"  
  
"I didn't say it looked bad, it just looks different." Souta replied defensively. Her mother came towards Kagome, and took a good look at her hair.  
  
"I like it. It's about time too. I was wondering when you would cut your hair..." Her mother started, and Kagome smiled. She always knew what to say to make her smile.  
  
"Hai, but I have more important things at hand." Kagome replied, and began walking to the kitchen. "It's very important, and I need to talk to all of you."  
  
Her mother nodded, and went outside to call Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"He says he'll be in soon, while you're waiting, why don't take a rest in your room." Her mother suggested.  
  
Kagome nodded, and walked up the steps. She entered her room, and jumped to her bed. She laid down, and closed her eyes. She stayed like that, not wanting to return to the harsh reality that was her life. Bouyo jumped on her bed, and laid on her stomache. She slowly began petting it, calmed by it's soft purr.  
  
Kagome relaxed, and allowed took all thoughts and worried out of her head. She concentrated on the light chirping of the birds outside her window, the leaves rustling , and the branches gently tapping her window.  
  
She sensed a presence nearing her, and she opened her eyes, and looked around. No one was in her room. She looked to her window, and sure enough, Inuyasha was sitting there.  
  
"I have bad news," he started.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked, panic evident on her face.  
  
"Hai, but Sesshoumaru saw you go through the well."  
  
"He did?! Does he know anything?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so... He left before he could try out the well."  
  
"How'd you get him to leave?"  
  
"...That's not important, what's important now is defeating Naraku."  
  
Kagome sighed, and nodded. She got her backpack and led Inuyasha downstairs.  
  
"Is grandpa inside yet?" Kagome asked loudly.  
  
"Hai, he's in the kitchen. We can talk there." her mother answered.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you mind staying here?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded, and watched Kagome walk into the kitchen.  
  
"I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going on a journey to find, and fight Naraku." Kagome began.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! Isn't he the bad man who you've been looking for?" her mother asked.  
  
"Hai, but let me finish." Kagome interrupted, "He is, to say the least, very powerful. He's much stronger than any youkai we fought before..."  
  
"Then you could use a few of my charms, it'll bring him down easily." Her grandfather offered.  
  
"Hai, and Inuyasha could use one of his cool moves!" Souta added.  
  
Kagome sighed, and lifted her hand up to motion them to stop talking. "It's not that simple. You don't understand how powerful he is. I'm leaving, but I may not come back..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Souta asked, frightened by her words.  
  
Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes now, and Kagome looked away. "I might..."  
  
Kagome's mother was angry now. "No, don't speak like that! You will come back, and you will be healthy! This Naraku wont touch you. Your friend Inuyasha will protect you!"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, her tears streaming down her cheek. She ran up to her family and hugged them.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys..." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome. He could smell her tears, but he didn't panic. The scent was getting closer, and Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. Her eyes were still wet from her tears. She whipped the tears on her sleeve, and nodded for him to leave.  
  
They began to leave the house, when Kagome stopped. She turned back to the kitchen, and came back with arms full of Ramen.  
  
"Almost forgot... Hold these for a sec?" Kagome said as she handed them to Inuyasha, not bothering to wait for an answer.  
  
She bent down, and opened her bag, and one by one she took a package of Ramen from Inuyasha's arms, and placed it in the backpack. She was about to close it, when her grandfather came running towards her.  
  
"Wait! Kagome! You almost forgot these." He said as he handed her a few scrolls.  
  
Kagome smiled, and took them graciously. 'They're probably useless, but maybe Miroku could use them...' Kagome thought to herself as she put them in her bag.  
  
"Well, we better go. Bye Souta, bye mom, bye grandpa, by Bouyo!" Kagome called as she followed Inuyasha outside. They walked into the shrine, and Kagome clung onto Inuyasha as they jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome was about to climb out the well, when Inuyasha stopped her. He began sniffing the air, and cursed quietly.  
  
Kagome looked at him, trying to read his emotions.  
  
"He's back." Inuyasha quietly whispered into her ear so that even she had to struggle to hear.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked, just as softly.  
  
"Me." Sesshoumaru answered from the rim of the well.  
  
Hi! Sorry again for taking so long to update, I was kinda busy.  
  
I am currently having a party, so I didn't have time to make it much longer.  
  
Anywho..  
  
(-) Kirby says :R&R!  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
